Little Women
by Suki Okkato
Summary: Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako are all sisters. Mamoru moves next door to the girls with his grandfather, Theador. This story is set back in the older days. It is basicly a cross-over of the book 'Little Women' and 'Sailor Moon'.
1. New Neighbors

November 2002  
  
Kakurine: Hello...::hopes someone will read this:: Well, This is my first story so, if you like it, and you would like to tell me about it ::Please e-mail me! I never get any mail ;_;:: you can e-mail me at mystic235@yahoo.com and tell me what you think of the story! ^__^  
  
About the Story: I got the idea from reading the book 'Little Women' It's a very good book, have you read it? Well, it's all about four sisters growing up together. I was thinking about 'Sailor Moon' at the moment so, I got the idea! Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Rei and Ami are all sisters in this story. It's set back in the older days, you'll kind of notice it by the way i've worded everything. Please have fun reading it.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own 'Sailor Moon' or the book 'Little Women'! I am just fans of them both! Sorry everyone. ::giggles::  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
The Little Women  
Chapter 1- New Neighbors  
Rating: PG  
By: Kakurine  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
It was a bright and wonderful sunny day. The snow off the ground reflected the sunlight. Usagi rolled over in her canopy bed. The room around her, her bedsheets, even her hair, glowed in the morning sun. Everything was as white as silk. She streched and yawned as she walked out of her silky white room and down the stairs.   
"Morning, Usagi." Ami said as she looked up from the book she was reading.  
Rei was up too.   
"Good Morning." She said.  
She picked up her toast and bit it, then going back into the world of dragons and sorcery in her book.  
"What's for breakfast?" Usagi asked as she sat down at the table.   
"French toast and eggs." Makoto said as she dished up Usagi two peices of french toast and some eggs.  
Usagi smiled, which ment 'Thanks' and dug into her breakfast.  
"Minako!" Makoto hollered, "Breakfast is ready!"  
Minako was choosing her wardrobe for the day while combing her golden hair. She ran downstairs and sat at the table with the others and Makoto dished her up some breakfast too.  
"Did you hear?" Makoto said, "Someone moved into the new house nextdoor."  
"Yes!" Rei said, "There was a boy, he was about 18 years old, and very handsome."  
Minako turned to Rei.  
"Did you say 'Handsome'?!?" She said eagerly.  
Rei giggled " Why, yes, I did." Rei said.  
Ami looked at the brightness on Minako's face and shook her head.  
"Well, I must get this mess cleaned up." Makoto said, "How about one of you girls' go see the new neighbors?"  
"I will." Usagi said as she stood up.  
Makoto smiled.   
"Alright, Usagi." She said and started cleaning the dishes, "Ami? Could you help me?"  
Makoto...  
She was like the mother of the family. After mother died, she took over the family. She cooked, cleaned, did everything. I guess it was because she was the oldest, at twenty...She was always cheerful.  
"Why, of course." Ami said and started drying dishes.  
Ami...  
She was quiet, bashful, and loved to read. On summer days she would climb a tree and read a book. She was a very intelligent eighteen year old girl.  
"Oh, Usagi, make sure you get your coat." Makoto said.  
"Yes, Makoto." Usagi answered.  
Usagi...  
She was a bright and chipper eighteen year old girl. She always acted like a child, but everyone loved her still.  
Minako pouted.  
"I wanted to go, Usagi!" She yelled.  
Minako...  
She was a very artistic eighteen year old girl. She was very dramatic at times. She flirted alot, and sometimes just wanted someone so bad it was pathetic.  
"Oh Minako, you can meet him some other time..." Rei said.  
Rei...  
She was a very mysterious and beautiful eighteen year old girl. You could tell by the sadness in her eyes that she was always hiding something. She was quiet, and loved to play the piano.   
Usagi waved to her sisters as she walked out the door.   
Her boots sloshed in the snow. She walked next door and rang the doorbell.   
A woman answered the door.   
"Um...Hello..." Usagi said quietly, "I am one of your neighbors..."  
"Oh!" The woman said, "Please come in."  
Usagi noticed that she was the maid. She walked in. What a wonderful home it was! There were many things to look at, many trinkets, things to study. She wondered about for a bit, then picked up something that looked like a jewelery box. She studied it carefully. How beautiful it was! It had a silver outside with pictures of hearts.   
"Hello, Miss."  
Usagi jumped and the jewelery box she held in her hand was now on the floor.  
"Oh...I'm sorry..." She said, squatting down to pick it up.  
The man picked it up and handed it back to her. She set it back on the counter that it had been on.  
"Looking at my treasures, eh?" It looked like he was studying her. He was a older man, maybe in his 50s, or 60s. Most of his hair was gone, his head seemed to shine. He wore small glasses and was in a sort of tuxedo.  
"I'm...I'm sorry, sir..." Usagi stammered.  
"It's quite alright my dear!" He said "The name's Theodore."   
"Oh! I'm Usagi." Usagi said, shaking his hand, "It's a pleasure meeting you, sir."  
"Please, please, call me Teddy." He said smiling.  
Usagi smiled and nodded.  
The maid walked up to Teddy.   
"Tea time, sir." She said.  
Teddy looked at Usagi.   
"Would you like to join me?" He asked.  
"Yes, s-...I mean, Teddy."   
The two had tea together and talked.  
"Mamoru? Who is he?" Usagi asked.  
"My dear child, he is my grandson! You mean you haven't met him yet?" Teddy asked.  
Usagi shook her head.  
Suddenly someone scurried down the stairs.   
"Ah! Mamoru! Come here and meet one of the neighbor girls!" Teddy called.  
"What is it now grandfather?" Mamoru said. He walked into the living room.   
"Meet Usagi." Teddy said.  
Mamoru just stood still for a bit.   
'What a radiant and beautiful girl...' He thought.  
"Mamoru?" Teddy said.  
"Oh, Sorry...It's a pleasure meeting you, Usagi." He smiled.  
She smiled and shook his hand.  
"Well, I must be going..." Usagi said.  
"So soon? We have just met!" Mamoru said.  
"I'm sorry. But I must be going." She said smiling.  
"Please bring the whole family next time!" Teddy called as Usagi walked out the door.  
She waved and walked home.  
* * * * * * * * * *  
So? What do you think? Good? Bad? E-mail me at mystic235@yahoo.com and tell me! Thank you everyone!  
  
~Kakurine 


	2. Dreams

November 2002  
  
Kakurine: First off, I would like to thank all the people that put reviews on this story! Thank you so much! It feels like such an honor to have people saying that they like the story! I've written one fanfic, but it was a failure... ;_; ::sniffles:: But, on this story, I will write much more! Ami, Rei, Minako, and Usagi aren't quadruplets, but they are the same age. Well, this is the next chapter! ::dances::   
  
About the story: It's the next chapter! It's mostly about Ami, so it's for all you Ami fans! ::is a Ami fan:: ::giggles:: Have fun reading it! ^__^  
  
Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own 'Sailor Moon' or the book 'Little Women'! I am just fans of them both!  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Little Women   
Chapter 2 - Dreams  
Rating: PG  
By: Kakurine  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
Usagi walked into the house.   
"So! So! What happend? Huh? Huh? Tell me! Was he cute!?!" Minako squealed as she just about takled Usagi.  
"Err...He was a nice boy..." Usagi said as her face colored a bit, "He was attractive...His grandfather told me to bring all of you to meet them sometime."  
"This boy and his grandfather both seem very kind." Makoto said and smiled.   
"I'm going to meet him....NOW!" Minako said as she just about stomped out the door.  
Makoto blocked the door.  
"No, Minako, you must help me with dinner tonight."  
"Aww..." Minako sulked and walked into the kitchen.  
Usagi giggled.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
Yes, yes, another winter morning it was. The five awoke once again on the winter day. The snow gleamed in the morning sunlight.  
Makoto was up making breakfast (as usual), Ami, Rei, and Minako were up too. Usagi slumped into her chair. Makoto dished up her breakfast.   
When they all were finished, they walked over to the neighbors' house. Makoto put home-made muffins, bread, and butter in a basket to welcome the neighbors to their new home. Usagi leaned over to ring the doorbell but Minako ran up and rung it herself. Minako grinned. Usagi shook her head. The maid opened the door, once again.  
"Ah! Miss Usagi! Welcome! I will get Mr. Mamoru and Mr. Theador."   
The five were led inside. They all gasped (except Usagi) because of the beauty of the home. Snow white walls filled the house, a spiral staircase was near the door, and another room led into the den, where there was a homy old fireplace and large paintings.   
"This place...it's beautiful..." Ami said with amazement.  
"Yes, yes it is..." Rei said, amazed also, "A piano!"   
Rei ran over to play it. A soft melody of happiness and sadness filled the air. She sung, and her voice was as soft as silk. Usagi sat in one of the chairs, just listening to the soothing sound of Rei's piano playing and singing. Minako and Makoto looked at all the treasures in the home, many things of beauty were there. Ami looked in some of the other rooms. There was a door, in the den. She opened it and looked inside. Many books were in there. What she had dreamed of when she was a child, having her own library. She wanderd inside, looking at the many books there were. There was even a staircase, to go up to the next floor, where another large bookshelf was.   
Who is playing that music?"  
A voice came from the staircase by the door they had entered to get inside the home.   
"Sir Teddy." Usagi said, "This, this is my family."  
"Ah! Usagi! You brang them." Teddy said.  
"This is Makoto." She said pushing Makoto closer to him.  
Makoto shook his hand.   
"Usagi has told me all about you, sir." She said kindly, "Here, I brought these for you and your grandson."   
She handed him the basket of goods.  
"Thank you very much Miss Makoto." He said with a jolly old voice, "I have never had a more wonderful welcome."  
Teddy looked over at Rei.  
"Ah..so you were the one playing that soothing melody!" He said.  
Rei's face colored a little.   
"Why...Yes sir.." She studdered a bit.  
"It was very good! You are a very talented girl. What is your name, my dear?" He asked.  
"Rei.." She said.  
"What a beautiful name." He said, "What a pleasure it is to meet you, Miss Rei."  
"I'm Minako." Minako said.   
She shook his hand.  
"A pleasure it is to meet you it is Miss Minako!" He said.  
"And I, I am Ami.." Ami said.  
He looked her over for a bit.  
"Were you sneaking into my library?" He said eying her.  
"Um...well...you see...I was just looking around...I'm sorry sir..." She stammered.  
"No need to be sorry my dear! I love books myself! I guessing you do too." He said.  
Ami's face lightened with more joy.  
"Why, yes sir! I do love books." She said.  
Just suddenly Mamoru came downstairs.  
"Oh! Mr. Mamoru! Have you come to meet my family too?" Usagi asked.  
'That girl...What's this strange feeling I have for her...It's like i've known her...'  
"Yes, I have." He said.  
Minako took one look at him and her ears turned red. Mamoru saw her and noticed.  
"Miss? Is there something wrong?" He asked her.  
"Er...Um...No! Nothing at all! Hahahaha..." She laughed nervously, "Well, well, I must be going! Hahaha...Goodbye!"   
She ran out the door and shoved her head in the snow so no one would see her face.  
Mamoru scratched his head.   
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked Usagi.  
"No..." Usagi said shaking her head.  
Everyone met Mamoru and then left.  
When they walked back to the house, Minako was sitting on the doorstop with snow on her face.   
Rei, Ami, Usagi, and Makoto giggled but Minako stared at all of them so evily that they stopped.   
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
"Ami, Rei! There's some mail for you!" Makoto hollered to Ami and Rei who were upstairs.  
"A letter?" They both said.  
Ami opened it.  
  
  
Dear Miss Ami and Miss Rei,  
  
Thank you for coming yesterday to my home, it was a pleasure meeting you, well, actually, it was a pleasure meeting all of you girls. It made my day. For that, I will give you something in return. I, Theador, will give Rei, my piano, so she can play whenever she wants. I would love to hear that soothing melody of your voice and the piano. And Ami, I give you my library, so you can become more knowledgeable then you are now. Have fun reading. Thank you all once again.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Theador aka Teddy  
  
P.S.: Thank you for the goods in the basket. They were delicious.   
  
  
"What a kind old man he is!" Rei said.  
"Yes, yes, I know." Ami said.  
"Well, you must go thank him!" Makoto said.  
"Yes..We should."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
"Miss Ami, Miss Rei. Are you here to see Mr. Theador?" The maid said.  
"Yes."  
"Alright, one moment please."   
They were led inside. Teddy walked into the den a few moments later.   
"Grandfather Teddy!" they Both said.  
Ami and Raye ran up and hugged him.  
Teddy led them to his favorite chair and set them both each on one knee.  
The three of them talked for a bit then Ami and Rei left, more content than ever.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
So? Better? Worse?  
I don't think it was as good as the first chapter...  
More is coming soon!  
Thank you everyone!  
  
~Kakurine 


End file.
